You, Me, and LDR
by Riren18
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah singkat tentang kisah LDR Ren dan Masato. Apakah keduanya sanggup menjalani hubungan jarak jauh?. Check it out, minna san!
Disclaimer: Uta no Prince sama bukan milik Riren. But You, Me, and LDR is my original story.

Rate: T+

Genre : Romance, friendship, and drama

Warning: Boys Love,typo, OOC, gak sesuai dengan EYD, and many more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Masato... maukah kau berjanji untuk terus menunggu hingga aku kembali?"

"Jika aku menjawab tidak, bagaimana?"

"Apa kamu tidak mencintaiku, Masato?"

Pemuda berambut sewarna dalam samudera itu menahan tawanya melihat reaksi dari sang kekasih jingganya.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, lady killer. Tapi, kamu juga harus berjanji untuk setia padaku dan tidak melirik yang lain, baik pria maupun wanita."

"Soal itu tenang saja karena kamulah segalanya untukku, dear."

"Dasar tukang gombal."

"Tapi kamu suka kan?"

Seketika wajah Masato memerah dan terdiam setelah Ren bertanya seperti itu.

"Si... siapa bilang aku suka. Hmph."

"Dasar tsundere. Oh, my, aku harus segera pergi atau aku akan ketinggalan pesawat. Sampai bertemu 5 tahun lagi. Aku akan sangat rindu padamu, Masato."

"Aku juga. Meski kamu menyebalkan tapi jika tidak ada kamu rasanya berbeda. Jaga kesehatan ya. Oh, ya, ini dariku."

Secara tiba-tiba Masato melangkah maju dan mencium singkat bibir Ren. Tentu ekspresi terkejut muncul di wajah tampan anak bungsu keluarga Jinguji ini. Ren tak menyangka jika Masato bisa seperti tadi. Ren pun membalasnya dengan sebuah pelukan dan sebuah ciuman di dahi serta bibir Masato. Keduanya tidak peduli jika sekeliling mereka menatap keduanya dengan berbagai macam tatapan.

"Aku pergi dulu. I love you, Masato."

"Love you too,Ren."

Perlahan tapi pasti, punggung itu menjauh dan tak terlihat lagi oleh Masato. Setetes air bening pun memupuk di kedua matanya. Walau hanya sebentar untuk berpisah rasanya berat juga apalagi berpisah dengan seseorang yang dicintai.

.

.

.

.

Tahun pertama sejak perpisahan itu... keduanya sering bertukar kabar melalui email. Terkadang suka juga melalui skype. Meski begitu, rasa rindu dalam hati tak dapat hilang begitu saja.

Kini keduanya sedang mengobrol lewat skype.

"Hello dear. How are you today?. I miss you so much."

"Jangan sok Inggris begitu. Pakai bahasa yang biasa saja."

"Baiklah, hime sama."

"Sekali lagi kamu bilang begitu, aku akan memutuskan koneksi."

"Ok, ok, aku hanya bercanda saja, Masato. Jangan marah begitu nanti cantiknya hilang lho."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera putuskan koneksi..."

"Ok, ok, maaf aku keterlaluan. Ku mohon jangan diputuskan koneksinya. Aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu dan melihat wajahmu."

"Dasar gombal."

"Ya, tapi aku hanya menggombal seperti ini khusus untukmu saja. Oh, ya, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang kamu lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Sudah lebih baik daripada minggu lalu."

"Kamu sakit?"

"Ya. Hanya demam dan sedikit flu."

"Kamu ini jangan suka meremehkan penyakit. Kalau jadi gawat bagaimana?. Tapi, syukurlah jika kamu sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku, dear. Setelah melihatmu aku merasa lebih sehat dan bertenaga."

"Ba..baka."

"Ne... i just want to tell you about something. Do you want hear?"

"What is it?"

"I love you, Hijirikawa Masato."

Ren hanya mengucapkan 3 kata sederhana tapi mampu membuat Masato berulang kali jatuh hati padanya. Kalimat itu juga sekaligus kalimat yang sangat disukai oleh Masato.

"I love you too, Ren."

"Oh, my, maaf barusan aku mendapat email dari manager ku yang mengabarkan bahwa ada photoshoot hari ini. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Jaa matta ne."

Sedetik kemudian Ren pun offline. Sebenarnya Masato ingin berlama-lama mengobrol dengan Ren. Tapi, apa daya jika pekerjaan sudah memanggilnya maka Masato harus bersabar hingga Ren mengabarinya lagi. Inilah derita hubungan jarak jauh. Masato tetap di Jepang sementara Ren kini berada di Italia karena pekerjaannya sebagai seorang model pakaian ternama. Walau mudah bagi Masato untuk ke sana, Masato tidak ingin konsentrasi Ren buyar karenanya. Masato harus bisa bersabar menunggu Ren kembali ke Jepang.

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun ke-3 sejak terakhir mereka bertemu... setelah 3 tahun berlalu, Masato mulai terbiasa dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, meskipun terkadang suka merindukan suara dan tawa Ren. Kini Masato sedang fokus memikirkan pekerjaannya sebagai ambassador dari sebuah merek mobil ternama.

Selain menjadi seorang model, Masato masih aktif menyanyi walau tidak seperti dulu dan memegang kendali perusahaan keluarganya. Dia dan personil STARISH lainnya sudah tidak bersama lagi karena semuanya sudah memilih jalan masing-masing tapi komunikasi antara mereka masih terus berjalan.

o

o

o

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan langit sudah menggelap. Betapa capeknya hari ini karena jadwal pemotretan yang sangat padat. Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi. Masato pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri.

o

o

o

Drrrt... drrrtt...

Handphone Masato bergetar tanda ada email masuk. Segera Masato membuka email tersebut. Setelah membuka email, wajah Masato pun langsung berseri setelah melihat siapa yang mengirim email tersebut.

From: Jinguji_Ren

To:

'Hai dear, aku kangen sama kamu. Mau gak ngobrol sama aku lewat skype?'

Segera Masato membalas email dari kekasihnya itu.

From:

To: Jinguji_Ren

'Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar aku mau menyambungkan datanya dulu. Kamu online duluan saja.'

Segera Masato membuka laptopnya dan mengkoneksikannya ke wifi. Tak perlu waktu lama, kini dia telah online di skype. Tak lama dia pun mendapat video call dari Ren.

"Wajahmu terlihat lelah sekali, dear. Apa aku mengganggu istirahatmu?"

"Ya, ku akui aku merasa lelah tapi kamu tenang saja karena besok aku libur."

"Jadi kita bisa mengobrol semalaman?"

"Tidak seperti itu juga. Aku juga butuh istirahat Ren."

"I'm just kidding, dear. Oh, ya, aku ingin menyanyikan suatu lagu untukmu. Sebuah lagu dari negara Asia Tenggara. Ku rasa lagu itu cocok untukku dan juga dirimu. So, please listen to me."

Ku teringat lamunan, rasa sentuhan jemari tanganmu...

Ku teringat walau telah pudar, suara tawamu sungguh ku rindu...

Tanpamu langit tak berbintang...

Tanpamu hampa yang ku rasa...

Seandainya.. jarak tiada berarti. Akan ku arungi ruang dan waktu dalam sekejap saja...

Seandainya... sang waktu dapat mengerti. Takkam ada rindu yang terua mengganggu.

Kau akan kembali bersamaku...

Ren pun menyelesaikan nyanyian dan Ren melihat kekasihnya tampak menikmati lagu yang di nyanyikannya. Lagu yang sangat pas untuk mewakilkan perasaan mereka berdua yang sama-sama merindu tapi di pisahkan oleh ruang dan waktu. Walau hanya sementara tapi tetap saja rasa rindu tetap ada dan tak bisa ditepis begitu saja.

"Ku persembahkan lagu ini khusus dan hanya untukmu, Masato. Ku harap aku bisa segera menemuimu dan memelukmu dalam dekapanku. Miss you, dear."

"Me too. I want to meet you, i want to hear your voice and laugh, and i want to hold you."

"Tinggal 2 tahun lagi. Kita harus bersabar hingga saat itu. Setelah 2 tahun, kamu dan aku tidak akan pernah terpisahkan lagi. Jika aku pergi ke luar negeri lagi, aku akan membawamu bersamaku sebagai pendamping hidupku."

Masato speechless mendengar ucapan Ren yang seperti melamar Masato. Pipi Masato pun memerah setelah mendengar ucapan Ren barusan.

"Pendamping hidupmu? Kamu mau melamarku?"

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku yakin kamu pasti mau karena kamu kan cintanya sama aku. Bukannya narsis tapi itulah kenyataannya."

"Ya. Kamu benar dan ku mohon jangan kecewakan aku, Ren. Aku percaya padamu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjaga baik-baik kepercayaanmu. Kamu pun harus percaya padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu, Ren."

Setelah itu keduanya terus berbincang-bincang hingga keduanya tertidur di depan laptop masing-masing. Sebuah senyum bahagia terukir di wajah kedua pemuda yang kini sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun ke-5 sejak mereka berpisah... semakin hari Ren dan Masato semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Frekuensi komunikasi keduanya kian hari kian berkurang. Perasaan rindu pun kian meningkat. Keduanya hanya bisa berkomunikasi jika keduanya libur di waktu yang bersamaan.

Italy, jam 7 pagi

Seperti biasa Ren selalu bangun kesiangan dan untung saja hari ini dia libur. Tiba-tiba handphone nya berbunyi tanda ada telepon masuk. Sebuah nama sahabatnya tertera di layar handphone nya. Tanpa ragu Ren segera menjawabnya...

"Ada apa, Icchi?"

'Maaf Ren apabila aku mengganggumu. Aku ingin mengabarkan kalau Masato masuk rumah sakit.'

'Rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi pada Masato?'

'Tadi siang dia pingsan secara tiba-tiba hingga sekarang dia masih belum sadar.'

'Belum sadar hingga sekarang?'

'Ya. Aku dan yang lain juga belum tahu apa-apa karena dokter belum memberitahu kami. Ren, apakah kamu mengetahui Masato memiliki penyakit kronis?'

'Seingat ku dia tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit apapun. Sama sepertimu Icchi, dia sangat memperhatikan pola hidupnya. Aku akan berangkat ke Jepang malam ini.'

'Bukannya kamu masih ada pekerjaan di sana?'

'Kebetulan pekerjaan ku sudah selesai kemarin malam.'

'Souka. Aku akan memberitahumu jika Masato sudah sadar.'

'Alamat rumah sakitnya?'

'Nanti kamu akan di jemput oleh Shinomiya san."

'Baiklah. Terima kasih atas infonya, Icchi.'

'Sama-sama, Ren.'

'Ku tutup sambungannya, ya, Icchi. Bye.'

'Bye.'

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan perasaan tak tenang, Ren pun kembali ke Jepang. Ren sangat khawatir akan keadaan Masato yang tiba-tiba pingsan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Di sisi lain, beberapa orang tertawa senang karena korban yang di jahili terkena perangkap mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Masaaaaa..."

Suara cempreng Otoya menggema di koridor studio tempat Masato mengadakan syuting iklan. Merasa di panggil, Masato pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ada apa, Ittoki?"

"Aku barusan dapat kabar dari teman-teman jika Ren akan pulang besok."

"Hontou ni?"

"Hontou ni hontou, Masa. Ren mau kau menjemputnya di bandara."

"Baiklah. Tapi, agak aneh ya."

"Aneh? Aneh kenapa, Masa?"

"Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku kalau mau dijemput?"

"Mungkin dia sibuk sehingga belum sempat menghubungimu."

"Mungkin. Terima kasih atas infonya, Ittoki. Aku mau kembali ke studio."

"Sama-sama, Masa. Oh, ya, besok kau jemput Ren di bandara jam 9 pagi ya."

"Baiklah."

Setelah itu Masato kembali ke studio karena waktu break nya telah habis. Masato masuk ke dalam studio dengan perasaan sangat bahagia karena Ren akan pulang besok tanpa tahu jika teman-temannya telah mengerjai mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Dengan pakaian terbaik, Masato pun sudah siap berangkat ke bandara untuk menjemput sang kekasih tercinta. Tak butuh waktu lama, putra sulung keluarga Hijirikawa ini telah sampai di bandara dan berjalan menuju gerbang kedatangan. Lalu secara tak sengaja, Masato pun menabrak tubuh seseorang hingga dirinya dan orang itu terjatuh.

"Maaf..."

Orang itu hanya diam saja. Merasa aneh dengan reaksi orang itu, Masato segera menatap orang yang di tabraknya. Ternyata orang itu...

"Ren..."

Tanpa aba-aba Ren langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan entah kenapa tubuh Ren agak sedikit bergetar. Masato pun membalas pelukan Ren sambil mengusap punggung Ren dengan sayang, memberi ketenangan pada Ren. Keduanya tampak tak peduli dengan tatapan sekitar mereka yang memandang mereka dengan berbagai tatapan, baik dari yang kagum hingga mencela.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Syukurlah... ternyata kamu sudah baik-baik saja."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukannya kamu pingsan secara tiba-tiba kemarin?"

"Pingsan? Aku sehat-sehat saja dari kemarin. Kata siapa aku pingsan?"

"Kemarin Icchi memberitahuku lewat telepon dan dia berkata kalau kamu jatuh pingsan secara tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Ichinose berkata seperti itu padamu?"

"Iya. Dia mengatakan dengan nada bicara yang sangat serius."

"Jangan bilang kamu kena tipu teman-teman dan Ichinose yang disuruh untuk meneleponmu serta menipumu jika aku jatuh pingsan."

"Ya ampun... tapi ada baiknya juga karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Masato. Miss you so much."

"Me too. Ayo, segera ke mobil."

"Ayo."

.

.

.

.

Ketika hendak menjalankan mobil, Masato mendapat email. Segera dia membuka email itu dan ternyata dari salah satu senpai mereka yaitu Reiji, senpai paling rusuh tapi paling pengertian.

From: Reichan-Kotobuki

To:

'Hello kouhai tachi, kami dari Quartet Night ingin mengadakan reuni kecil bersama kalian para junior kami yang manis. Jika kalian ada waktu hari ini, coba mampir ke restoran milik keluargaku ya. Kami menanti kehadiran kalian ( ∀ ).

Masato hanya tersenyum tipis setelah membaca email dari Reiji. Ren yang memperhatikan Masato merasa heran karena tiba-tiba Masato tersenyum sendiri.

"Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Barusan aku mendapat email dari Kotobuki san. Dia mengajak para personil STARISH dan Quartet Night untuk reuni hari ini. Tempat kumpulnya di restoran keluarga Kotobuki san."

"Ternyata begitu. Ku kira apa."

"Memangnya kamu kira apa? Aku selingkuh gitu?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya heran karena kamu bisa tersenyum seperti tadi. Kamu kan orang yang jarang senyum sama orang lain."

"Ya. Tapi, itu dulu. Lalu menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja kita harus ke sana karena kita sudah di undang. Tidak baik jika kita tidak datang. Oh, ya, bagaimana kalau aku yang menyetir?"

"Tidak. Kamu pasti masih capek karena perjalanan jauh."

"Baiklah. By the way, can i kiss you, dear?"

Masato hanya mengangguk, tanda dia setuju. Perlahan tapi pasti, Ren menghapus jarak diantara dirinya dan Masato. Pada akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu, menyalurkan rindu yang telah lama mendiami hati keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar 30 menit, Ren dan Masato telah sampai di restoran keluarga Reiji. Tampaknya yang lain sudah pada datang, di lihat dari barisan mobil bermerk memenuhi parkiran restoran tersebut. Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam restoran sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Hello everyone."

Suara berat nan seksi milik Ren membuat semua kepala yang sedang duduk melingkar langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan Masato. Tak perlu waktu lama, beberapa orang dari mereka menghampiri Ren dan memeluknya.

"Rennnnnnnn... i miss you so much."

Otoya berkata demikian sambil memeluk Ren dengan erat. Ren pun membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"I miss you so much too, Ikki."

"Ren, lama tak berjumpa. Kamu masih ingat padaku kan?"

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat padamu, Cessi."

Setelah beberapa mereka saling bersapa ria dengan Ren. Acara pun di mulai dengan acara makan-makan.

.

.

.

.

"Ren..."

"Ada apa, Icchi?"

"Yang kemarin aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Kemarin aku hanya melaksanakan dare yang di ajukan teman-teman."

"Daijobu, but..."

"But?"

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Kau mau kan menolongku?"

"Tentu. Mau minta tolong apa?"

"Sini biar ku bisikkan."

Ren pun membisikkan sesuatu ke Tokiya. Tak lama sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Ren dan sebuah senyum tipis pun hadir di wajah Tokiya. Keduanya telah sepakat untuk menjalani suatu rencana.

.

.

.

.

"Minna san, bisa minta waktunya sebentar?"

Seketika semua pandangan langsung terarah pada Tokiya. Dengan tenang Tokiya melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang jika Ren ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian semua. Ren, ayo silahkan maju."

Ren pun melangkah dengan pasti menuju tempat Tokiya berbicara tadi. Ren berdeham pelan sebelum dia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"For you, my only man and my last love. Please listen to me... sejak pertama bertemu denganmu saat kita kecil dulu, entah mengapa aku merasa tertarik padamu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kita berdua tumbuh dewasa dan hidup saling berdampingan ketika masih di SMA. Perlahan terjalin hubungan persahabatan yang erat dan berakhir dengan bersamanya kita sebagai sepasang kekasih. Hampir 7 tahun kita bersama, melalui suka dan duka. Berbagi tawa dan air mata menjadi tanda tak terpisahkannya kita berdua. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padamu."

Ren pun berjalan ke arah Masato lalu menarik Masato secara lembut ke tempat dia berdiri tadi. Di hadapan para personil STARISH dan Quartet Night, keduanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Tapi, tak lama Ren pun berlutut di hadapan Masato.

"Masato, will you marry me?"

Hening...

Tak ada suara lain kecuali suara detak jam yang berdetik dan dedaunan yang tertiup angin. Semuanya nampak menahan nafas menanti jawaban dari Masato. Rasa tegang pun menghampiri anak bungsu keluarga Jinguji ini.

"Karena kamu susah bangun pagi makanya aku mau menikah denganmu agar kamu tidak bangun kesiangan."

Tak lama sorak sorai kegembiraan pun terdengar di seluruh penjuru restoran. Tanpa ragu, Ren pun memyematkan cincin emas putih di jari kiri manis Masato. Tak lupa sebuah pelukan dan ciuman di bibir yang membuat segalanya terasa semakin sempurna.

.

.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

.

.

Author note:

Yahuuuuuu minna san ヽ(´▽｀)/ kembali lagi dengan author yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi kalian semua, yaitu Riren. Untuk ff kali ini entah kenapa Riren ingin menuliskan cerita tentang LDR. Ternyata susah juga ya buat dapat feelnya karena Riren belum mengalaminya sih hehehee #slap. Riren mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita Riren kali ini. Oh, ya, ff ini tercipta karena akibat rasa frustasi Riren akan pembuatan proposal skripsi *maklum udah semester tua**curhat ceritanya wkwkwkwk*. Btw karena udah malam, Riren mau bobo dulu ya karena besok mau ketemu sama para lady's kalau kata abang Ren. Jaa matta ne, minna san (*´∀｀*)


End file.
